


Hero Complex.

by tube_socks_are_cool



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hero Complex, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Self-Doubt, Stuttering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tube_socks_are_cool/pseuds/tube_socks_are_cool
Summary: You had a stutter growing up, just anotherreason your fatherwould scold you.He named you number twoand reduced you to a number,not a man.(The one where Diego for all his seemingly indifference really cares.)





	Hero Complex.

You had a stutter

growing up,

j-j-just another

reason your father

would scold you.

He named you number two,

reduced you

to a number and not a man.

You throw knives at targets,

you practice,

as often as you can.

And you dream about saving lives.

You were taught it was all you were good for and then they cry

_"Hero complex"_

You can't let anyone die 

and you blame yourself if you do.

Eudora.

Ben.

He held the team together like glue

and you

couldn't prevent his death 

either. 

The team fell apart in the aftermath

so you take the blame for that, 

as well.

Knife throwing boy, you tell

everyone you don't care

but the truth is,

you do.

**Author's Note:**

> For Diego who wasn't there for Eudora and made for damn sure he was there for his brother when he needed help getting clean in the day that wasn't.
> 
> If you like my writing and want to see more check out my tumblr: UnabashedlyAnAshtrayKid.


End file.
